ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Mascot)
This is about the mascot and not about the Destructor Form of Gozer. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is the mascot of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Company. He is a noted character in most elements of the Ghostbusters Universe. History Ghostbusters The mascot was first sighted in Dana's apartment on a bag of marshmallows on her counter. A Stay Puft advertisement with the mascot can be seen on a building during the Containment Unit explosion. Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) By Thanksgiving weekend 1991, the Stay Puft franchise had expanded to "Stay Puft on Ice," a figure skating show. In the Sedgewick Hotel, on the ground floor in the lobby near check in/out, a bystander noted that he was going to take his children to the show. Starting point of Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level (realistic version) During the Times Square incident, a reporter mentioned Stay Puft was the star of his own popular children's show. GBTVGReferenceStayPuftRV01.jpg The show is titled "Stay Puft and Friends" and airs Saturday mornings at 8 am. Later in Times Square, there is a billboard for the program right across the street from the laundromat. After Stay Puft was defeated, the Ghostbusters got a call from the Stay Puft Marshmallows' parent company, who threatened to sue them over defamation. Trivia *In Ghost Busted (manga), on Chapter six, page 145, Ray is wearing a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man T-shirt. *The fifth message left on the Firehouse answering machine accessible after the cut scenes that follow the Panic in Times Square Level is from an employee of Comm Core Corp, Rennie Handarhan, who makes Stay Puft Marshmallows and threatens to sue the Ghostbusters for defamation. Rennie also mentions the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man mascot is over 75 years old and he was modeled after someone's uncle. Rennie Handrahan; After Panic in Times Square, Firehouse 2nd Floor Answering Machine Message 5 of 13 (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Firehouse (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Terminal Reality. Rennie Handrahan says: "Rennie Handrahan with Comm Core Corp. Stay Puft Marshmallows are one of the many high quality products we make here at Comm Core. Frankly, we're outraged. You may have fooled the city with your little puppet show but not us! This company has worked over 75 years to cultivate the family friendly image of Mr. Stay Puft. He was modeled after somebody's uncle for crying out loud! And it wasn't all so you could go to war with him in downtown Manhattan! This is defamation of character on the grandest scale! You'll be hearing from us Ghostbusters! Have a sunny, funny Comm Core Corp day." *On page five of Ghostbusters Issue #6, several Stay Puft dolls can be see in the Fantastic Land stand. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Issue #7, a "Stay Puft The Musical" sign stands on a roof next to the hospital. *On page 16 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, a "Stay Puft The Musical" sign is in the background behind Special Agent Melanie Ortiz. *On page 9 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, the Stay Puft Marshmallo Man's Stay Puft and Friends makes a non-canon cameo on a Times Square ad on the left side. *On page eight of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15, there is a flier titled "Catch Me If You Can" featuring Stay Puft, posted outside Ray's Occult Books. This is a nod to a Ghostbusters transfer that came with Shreddies cereal in early 1985. *On page 3 of 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters, in panel 1, the doll Peter throws is a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man doll that recurs on The Real Ghostbusters. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters, on the book shelf is a plushie head of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. References Gallery Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter07sc016.png|Stay Puft Marshmallows on Dana's counter StayPuftadsideofbuilding.png|Stay Puft Marshmallows ad on side of building StayPuftandFriendsToyStory.png|Stay Puft and Friends billboard StayPuftbillboardsinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Stay Puft billboards Secondary Canon PossessedDollsIDW6-2.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #6 StayPuftTheMusicalIDW7.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #7 StayPuftTheMusicalIDW2-3.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 BrunosPawnShopSlimeCGrannyCandyIDWV2Issue12.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 NaturalHistoryMuseumManEatersIDWV2Issue15.jpg|Flier seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 Non Canon DVD2005bookletbackStayPuft.png|The Stay Puft Ad seen on the back of the booklet to the 2005 DVD. Category:Term Category:Ghostbusters Movie